Starlink: Star Crimson
by XSDStitch
Summary: What if Star Fox wasn't the only ones in the Atlas-System but a second team was sent as well for a different job
1. Arrival

**I wrote this after I finished the Switch version of Starlink: Battle for Atlas. I put it here on Star Fox as Starlink doesn't have an own Catagory here and if you feel it is a misplaced story I will move it elsewhere. THis is also to see if people were interested to see a full story so a continuation depends if people comment, fav or watch this first chapter.**

* * *

„BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" was all I heard as I woke up as a suddenly before my hand slammed down on a button of a device. My mind too groggy at the moment to decide if it was either my alarm clock… or the communicator. Slowly I rose from my bed and rubbed tired my eyes and yawns.

Then I heard a robotic voice stating „Information: ETA to Atlas 15 Minutes!"

Robotic voice. Familiar. After hitting a button. Yep. My mind pieced together it was my communicator I hit. And that the one calling was IM-A-16 or short Ima.

My hand grabbed the communicator „Understood Ima… I come shortly to the bridge." And yawns while shaking my head once more before I head towards a small bowl in my room, filled with some water and I splashed said water into my face to drive out my sleepiness.

I shock my head at the cold but I was now more awake. After drying my head, I got my clothes and head out of my room, heading for the bridge.

Once arriving there, I saw four individuals. One robot half as big as I am. That's Ima.

On the helm were a silver bat with a nearly bald shaved head, glancing back at me with his yellow eyes he grinned to me. His name is Ezren Silverfur. For him is speed and handling everything. If he isn't racing in his free time, he acts often as scout or to get bad guys from the tail of others.

Sitting near the weapon console, was Lyra Minx, a lyx. For her weapons are her life. The heavier the better. Out in space she may be the slowest… but expect any punishment she can take, will be returned in double. Or she hits your weak point for critical damage.

And on the commander seat was a red cat. My grandfather Crimson Kane. The leader of our small team and its founder. Too old to fly himself he keeps with Ima things running on the ship.

My name is Alexander Kane, a white cat and with our mechanic, an ape named Martin Chimp a founding member and as old as Grandpa, we form the Cornelian Private Military Force Crimson Star.

While we aren't as near as famous as the legendary Star Fox team, we have still a reputation as a reliable force for reasonable prices. Originally all members of the team were reddish color, hence the name but with the time, older members retired and other took their place. And my grandfather wasn'T as picky about new recruits like some other teams are so instead of crimson colored animals, we mixed colored.

Our ships thought got that color shape with individual highlights. The same counts for our carrier, the Red Fly, an old Cornerian carrier with semi restored weapon systems.

Grandpa noticed my arrival and turned around to face me „Finally awake Alex?"

„Yes Grandpa." I nodded „Came as fast as possible as Ima called me… so get soon to Atlas?" I pondered while moving over to my station, the communication station.

The Cornerian Research Facility discovered some new/old element that could replace conventional energy cores, thought unable to replicate it, our team was hired and send here to gather more of this Nova and bring it back to Lylat. While we were second choice originally as rumor has that StarFox is already in Atlas in their pursuit of Wolf O'Donnell, leader of StarWolf and the only member unaccounted for after the Lylat war, it was reasoned that they shouldn't bother General Peppers star people for a mere fetch quest.

More income for us.

Grandfather Crimson nodded „Yes. We're about to jump out of Warp. Once there we first make a scan if we can find anybody to contact with. If we're lucky we can establish a trade for Nova. Else we got to our work really cut."

„Well. Good thing I tweaked our drill laser" smirked Lyra while turning around in her seat „Managed to-„

„Turn that dang thing into a laser cannon" interrupts Ezren and shakes his head „Seriously Lyra! We could mount it in front of our ships and nobody could tell the difference if we fire a turbo laser or that thing! How did you even pay for the parts necessary?"

„From the money I made on betting on you by the last race." Smirks the Lyx „After all. Betting on you isn't a bet… it is an investment. As long no famous people are around."

„Thank you for telling me I am indirectly financing your weapon kink." Groans the bat.

Grandfather laughed „She got a point! I mean I was able to pay off the latest bills just because of your racing skills. You could be a more famous racer than pilot if you ever come over your nervosity around famous people in races."

Oh on that I can only agree. Even I made a few purchases after he won that last race. Ezren could properly join any race and win with his skill. But in the second he realized somebody famous is in the same race as he… he crashes in the first curve. Period. Heck, his is known in the racing scene for that. Hence why he is considered as the amateur leagues hidden star.

On the other hand he got a point with Lyra. Her room reminds more of an amory and I wouldn't be surprised if she ever married, her husband will be either a weapons nut like her or a combat robot. Properly both.

While I know uncle Martin (Yes I consider him as my uncle) bought repair parts for the ship from the last betting winnings, I have no clue what grandpa bought… I only know it is in our special storage. Properly the most expensive piece of our ship. A Safety Dynamics Vault. Promised to be indestructible sans heavy spaceship weapons and secured by a biometric scanner linked to an ID-Implant within Grandpa only a custom failsafe feature. With nobody except Grandpa and two guys at Safety Dynamics knows what it includes.

That Vault was one of the first modifications the Crimson Star ever received as the majority of our missions include to transport valued goods. And right now whatever grandpa bought is stored there… for unknown reasons.

A beeping sound brought me back to reality as it informed we arrived the entry point of the star system and Ezren took the controls and we jumped out of Warp.

On Grandpa Crimsons order I opened the comm lines and tried to establish contact with anybody within the system… but nobody answered.

After good ten minutes I gave up and turns to Grandfather. Sighing loudly he shakes the head „Ezren, set course to the nearest planet. It seems we have to go down and dig out the Nova ourselves."

I could see in the corner of my eyes that Lyra was grinning to the idea of using the modified drilling laser… thought I would bet if she were told to aim it at bandits or the such, she would glee.

After setting course, Crimson pressed the comm line of his seat „Martin. You will hate me for what I have to tell you."

„We couldn't find anybody willing to talk and now we have to dig the Nova out ourselves" grunts the ape on the other end „And as such I have to prepare the old lady for a landing, despite how often I tell it is not build for that shit. Seriously Crimson. WHen did Plan A ever work? Why can't we just settle of going straight to worse case plan?"

Yep. Typical Uncle Martin. Always assume the worst and never hope for the best. Also paranoid to a point. Or why would a sane person sleep with a weapon under the pillow and test every meal for poison?

I bet each of our fighters has even a bomb under our seats in case any of us turns rouge. Wouldn't surprise any of us. Even Grandpa revealed to me once in private that the captain seat is outfitted with a remote bomb. Courtesy of our paranoid ape. And how the Lylat System views apes today after Andross actions I cannot blame him.

As we went for the nearest planet, our scans indicate it to be a jungle dominated one. Funny thing is… thanks of how deep we entered the system, we are flying parallel to the sun.

I were leaning back in my seat as the only two doing real work is Ezren on the helm and Uncle Martin getting the ship ready for a landing.

Until the proximity alert rose. „Warning. Unknown vessels approaching. Scans indicate Battleship and several fighters. No Identification."

„Alex! Call them!" called Crimson, thought tensed.

I turned up on the comm line „Unknown vessels! Here speaks the Crimson Star of the Red Star Team. Identify yourself."

„I have not to answer you! Just hand over your values and we might let you go" laughed the other side. Outlaws. Of course. When are no ID NOT outlaws?

… Sometimes Uncle Martins influence scares me.

Grandpa Crimson hits the com again „Martin! Scratch landing! We got more important things!"

„Of course! When is Approximity Alert ever good news? I already started the boot up! So get your asses down and let us old timers handle the big ship." Was Uncle Martins response.

It wasn't need to tell twice. Lyra, Ezren and I instantly jumped form the seat and runs from the bridge to the hangar, while Ima took the helm and Grandpa the weapon console.

In the hangar we went for our respective fighters. Lyra into her T-45 Heavy Striker „Elephant". A big ship, with heavy plates and two turbo lasers and two rocket ports. And a bomb shaft if she ever needs to drop those. It has chocolade highlights to its crimson color.

Ezren went to a very sleek one. The V-76 SpeedWing, the third fastest ship onthe market. Its highlights are silver

And in front of me, with white highlights, was my ship. While a hand-it-down from Grandpa, the S-55 StrikeWing was considered as the last great start fighter before the Arwing line. For some heavily outdated. For me a great example of star fighter ingeneering ,as despite the age and medicore upgrades in the Lylat war, I managed to archive the highest hit score of our team.

Sitting in the seat I turned on the systems and spoke „Red Leader ready."

„Red Bomber Ready" answered Lyra

„Red Scout Ready." Followed Ezren

„Red Star move out!" called Grandfather and we speed out of the hangars. Once all three of us left are in space, I turned the com on and assumed my position as the tactical combat leader „Listen up. The Crimson Star will stay defensive and only deal with the attacking vessels with the AA batteries. Lyra. YOu make striging rounds at their vessel. Take out the weapons. Ezren. You and I keep each others tail clean and take down as many of them as possible until they give up."

I don't really think we can defeat them all… alone the number of enemy fighters suggest that in the long run they overwhelm us with their superior force. But in a fight of attrition and hitting them too often, should make them reconsider and turn tail.

We broke formation and Lyra went straight for the enemy vessel, letting her turbo lasers roar at anybody dumb enough to move inside her firing range. At the same time Ezran and I assumed our respective roles of keeping each other clean from anybody trying to come from behind. Soon we fall to the pattern that I mostly kept Lyra clean while Ezran flies circles around the enemy, frustrating them as they don't have a supply of guided missiles.

Unlike us, proven by the fact that the "Elephant" opened the rocket shafts and unleashed two missles, each taking out a weapon position of the enemy vessel and leaving a nasty wounds, which is further poked on, as she shoots several rounds of her Turbo Lasers inside the holes during the rest of a strife, wrecking as much havoc on the other side of the hull as possible before flying away and reposition for a new attack.

I noticed one fighter behind me and as answer I pulled back the throttle, and activated the positioning engines to archive full stop and a slight movement aside, letting the outlaw pass, speed up again and trashed with my weapons his engine.

The Crimson Star is holding well in the meanwhile as far I can tell. While the ship lacks any real capacity to take on armed enemy vessels, the AA batteries are enough to keep anybody away attempt to strike.

Lyla finished her second round as I heard Grandpa suddenly shout in the coms and I had to look at the Crimson Star. It is attacked by several ships from the rear and a second bandit ship was approaching.

Where did these guys come from? Were they attracted by the fighting or our earlier adepts of communication? Or are they of the same gang and went for a pincer attack.

What I also wonder is why Grandfather didn't warn us. They should have been on the radar long before they got even close for a strike. And with the entirety of enemy force suddenly doubled, I didn't think long to decide "To Everybody! DIsengage and protect the Crimson Star. Grandfather. Grab Martin and Ima and get on the escape shuttle. I doubt they would bother following us if we leave them the ship." knowing full well that Uncle Martin properly hit a few dozen charges to destroy the ship at the right moment.

… again I am sometimes scared of him.

And I have the feeling as it was a good call. Lyra may have gotten lucky with her second strife as parts of the enemy vessel was suddenly destroyed by random explosions but the pressure of two vessels and two or three dozen enemy fighters is out of our league.

I was flying madly to avoid laser fire but had trouble to line up any good shoots and Ezren could only do the occasional shot as well. But the Crimson Star, as being hte largest target took the heaviest. Parts of the ship as well the AA batteries start to be destroyed and it was only a matter of time before the life support would fail.

I saw the escape shuttle leave and instantly turned to keep them escort with Ezren while Lyra made her run on the own to regroup later as she lacks the speed to follow the rest of us on escape velocity. FOr that we gave the Elephant a short range emergency drive. It would take hours for us to regroup but at least we are safe… while leaving behind a defensle- wait! Why are AA turrets still shooting? We don't have an automatic system. Which means-

I didn't get further as suddenly my Strikewing was shaking wild and the alarms blurret. I am hit! Instantly I fought for control over my ship but suddenly I was thrown around and the last thing I noticed before my head collides with the front of me was that my G-Diffuser was broken… and everything went black.

Groaning I opened my eyes and hold the wound of my head, taking heavy breaths. I were floating around in an asteroid field, and a quick check of my status report was not encouraging… engine dead. Properly wrecked. Main core was not responding and I run on auxiliary power.

Without a way of getting anywhere on my own, I turned off all unnecessary systems, and lowered the output of the life support. And activated my SOS-Beacon… it would draw anybody to me, even outlaws but I had the choice of doing nothing and properly don't survive or call for help and might not survive. Latter seems to have the higher odds of being saved.

And so I waited… as one of the systems I turned off was the clock, I lost pretty soon track of time as the planets didn't seem to move at all. Odd… how can planets not rotate or move around the sun? That's an behavior unseed by any known star system.

Breathing became heavier as side effect of the lowered life support and my ship running out of power. My eyes were already heavy as my damaged communicator picked something up "Here zzzzztsssss from Star-bzzt . Do you copy? We zrrs to pick chchchchrrrr" and the rest was no longer on the speakers as the communicator died. I reached out my hand to turn it off and somehow boost the life support and the beacon one last time but…. my eyes… closed… and darkness surrounded my mind...


	2. Meet Starlink

I groaned loudly as I began to wake up again. Everything was blurry. All I could slowly make out is that I was staring at a metal ceiling with lights… and voices. Voices I couldn't understand.

My brain was rebooting slowly, turning on the senses and everything necessary of ensuring he could act. My eyes closed once more. Once my mind was back, I opened my eyes again, the voices became understandable. The ceiling clearly viewable.

Then a woman starts looking at me from above. At least I think it is a woman. I never saw that species but the closest thing I could get was a less furry ape with way smaller ears and a beige skin. That species looking at me had soft facial features, two orbs at the chest and the voice was higher pitched. For me indicators of a female member of this unknown species.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" asks the female.

"Like I was tackled by a tank." was my groaning answer slowly sitting up.

Thought she pushed me down "Easy here! You had a bad situation here. You were quite cold and got quite a lack of oxygen from your stay in that wrecked fighter. It's a wonder you didn't blow up. Especially with that active bomb under your seat"

A weak smile crossed my face "So Uncle Martin really had one down there…"

"You're not surprised to have a Smart Bomb under your seat?" asks another voice and my head turned, and I spot a hare. But not any hare. I recognized him from the news. That's Peppy Hare.

I would freak out if I weren't in this bed. Wait…

"Did you say Smart Bomb?" He nodded and I stared "I knew Uncle Martin was paranoid. But a Smart Bomb? That's overkill! Even for him!" or so I hope. I said it twice and I say it a third time: Sometimes Uncle Martin scares me.

the hare laughed "Ah! Martin still is part of this. Then I am not surprised. But a smart bomb is really too much, even on his standards."

"You know Uncle Martin?" I wondered

Hare nodded "Yes. Thought more indirect. The two of us had the same friend, Crimson Kane. He was my flight instructor before he founded the Crimson Star. I take you're his grandson Alexander."

I nodded "Yes… that's right. But he never told me that he knows somebody from Star Fox."

"Ah, good old Crimson. Wanted to build everything with his own hands. Even reputation. If he had asked, I could have helped him out with some tight spots." and Peppy shakes his head "How are the two?"

"I… don't know. I got separated from my team after a pirate attack." was my honest answer.

"I see…" mused Peppy and rubs his chin "I take the Red Fly got evacuated? Else it wouldn't be us to pick you up."

I nodded again "From what I know it is now a raided wreck in the space."

The hare nodded again "For now rest boy, then we discuss what to do further. But I have one bad news for you in advance."

"Which is?"

"You won't pilot your StrikeWing ever again. The engine is totalled and the frame shows enough fractures that any additional G would rip it apart. I'm sorry about it."

My mood got solemn. But I nodded. It was always something that could happen and at least I didn't die. But that makes me wonder… did the others made it "Did you hear anything from the other Crimson Star?"

"Sadly no." admits Peppy with a shake of his head and I simply nodded as the Hare spoke, "But we will look into that."

"Thanks… but… where am I?" and looks at the female that was listening to all the time "Also who and what are you?"

"I am Razor Lemay and you're on board of the Equinox. As for what I am. I am human from planet earth" told the woman with a proud voice. Then she turns to Peppy "But that talk about overkill just now. I have seen Slippy getting nervous as we found it but how bad is it really?"

I gave the answer "Its an explosion strong enough to wipe out a complete fighter squad even if you just hit the last of the guys."

that caused the woman to stare at us and runs off. Peppy stroke his furry chin "I am guessing she is now securing the bomb properly and then yell at us for not warning her about how dangerous it is."

I looked at him "Where did you find her? And is she part of your team?"

"For the "finding" let's say we run into each other, with Fox charging to help. As it's more like we are on a joint avenue right now given the mix we're still looking for Wolf and that here in Atlas an own danger began to exist."

"Why do I have the feeling it is more than just bandits?" I countered

"Something older" simply said Peppy "You better rest some more and then I will fill you in."

I nodded and laid down again, closing my eyes.

 **Starlink: Crimson Star**

Razor onto the bridge after she has dealt with the Smart bomb where she found the remaining three members of the Star Fox team and looked down on them "Which of you three thought it was a smart idea to not to tell me that this bomb we found could blow part of the ship away?"

Fox looked at the other two "What is she talking about?"

The toad Slippy laughed weakly "Well… as we examined the StrikeWing to see if we could repair it, we found a bomb under the pilot's seat… a Smart bomb"

"Whoa there!" called Falco "Are you kidding me? A smart bomb under the pilots' seat? Who does something like that?"

"That cats uncle obviously." said Razor and looks at Slippy "Why didn't you tell me how dangerous it was."

"Given how we put it away, I thought it was not worth mentioning it real payload as the chances of something happening is slim by now."

"Still I prefer that I have known about this little fact before."

"So I take the pilot is awake now?" asks Fox to try and disarm the situation.

Razor nodded "Yes. And he was a bandit victim and seems to worry about the rest of the team."

"If I were in his shoes I would the same" agreed Fox

"Why the worry? They are all adults as far I get. Not as good as me but somewhat able to move." interrupts Falco and spreads his arms "Even if not, that means one less team we have to compete against now that the war is over."

"Woah! Falco! That was heartless to say" came from Slippy and Razor agreed with him.

"I believe that they escaped. If anything Peppy and my father told me about this Crimson guy, then he tends to keep his team on good standards. I bet if we could the guy we picked up a ship, he will be a great addition to our cause."

"So you suggest that we ask for his help… in return of finding his team?" asks a male human that joined the discussion

"That's right Hakka" nodded Fox and points at his slung arm "And while your arm is broken, perhaps you give him a chance in your ship?"

Hakka took a deep thought "I talk with Mason. Given him a try in the simulator will never be harmful."

 **Starlink: Crimson Star**

I was allowed to leave the sick bay but was advice to not do anything that pushes any stress on his body. So my first trip was to the hangar… where I look at the remains of my ship.

My mind went through the memories I had with this ship… how many battles I had. How happy I was as I was allowed to fly it the first time… and as my grandfather handed the ownership to me. Now it is here...damaged beyond repair. Sure the frame could be repaired but the engine was blasted apart and parts are melted in, making it impossible to place anything new inside it.

Sighing loudly I pet the surface "It was a good time together..." and shakes my head before sitting down on the wing… the only not damaged part of the ship. I embrace my legs and buries the head in. "Grandfather…" and then I looked up again and at the other ships. It was so tempting to take one of those… and try to find the rest of my team. They have to be out there. But where? They could be in the entire star system. And if it is so full of pirates, they would properly try to keep themselves out of trouble with the very limited supplies they got thanks to the fact that their only source for resupplies is busted.

Then I heard steps and upon looking at the source, I saw a black haired human. Blinking the man introduced himself "I am Mason… at the moment something like the unofficial leader of our group."

"Something like?" I asked in wonder.

"It's a long story." he said, "I tell you it later. But now, I had a talk with one of our pilots. Interested in working with us? We help you find your team and you help us stop the Legion."

"The legion?" I tilted the head in wonder. Mason rubs his head "Machines that want to destroy everything in short."

"Give me that simulator. Then I have time for the long story version of this." I answered, thinking that this deal is rather good sounding on the aspect of killer robots out there as well and properly going to kill my friend as well. Something I don't want to face.

* * *

 **I am aware that chapter is rather short for a second chapter, but that and properly also the next one are to integrate my plot elements to the Starlink one. Thought afterwards those chapters should get longer like my other recent stories.**


End file.
